Neo Akatsuki: The New Cook ? Farao Hisan !
Inari Okami was waiting at a place in Konohagakure in search of a new cook, He was feeling sleepy as he was waiting for nearly three hours for the new recruit. Farao stretched himself as he wondered around. Konohagakure was a former home to him yet he found it fitting to come here, especially to meet a member of the fabled Neo Akatsuki. It was just his luck they were looking for a cook. He adjusted his pale white mask as he walked up to the akatsuki member. "Sorry to keep ya waitin'. Had some business to attend to." "Look a cook prepare's his meal's on time" Inari said, "Let deal with the fight already I looked at your resume, you look unique enough" he continued as he stood up and looked at Farao's face. Farao stared at the akatsuki through the thin eye slits. A fight, huh? Why does a cook need to fight? "Alright, I guess i'll show you my signature jutsu. But first, I'll remove my mask. It's become a habit." He slowly removed the mask and tossed it to the side, his hand slowly unravelling into tons of bandages. "Let's go." Farao thrust his hand out at Inari, the bandages, sharp at the end, began shooting towards him at incredible speeds. "We are in search of a military power to overthrow the government Farao, so even a painter in our group needs to hold down a fist" Inari proclaimed. "Political power, huh? Which land?." Farao bandage's receeded as he contemplated Inari's words. What would he do now? "'Its something you should learn gradually after officially joining our base cook''" Inari said as he used Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique to trap Farao. Farao noticed the wood starting to entrap him so he shot out many bandages from him back which left an escape open. Farao then began to send Lightning chakra down them which blasted the topmost part of the wood, allowing for an escape. He then flicked his hand out towards Inari as masses of bandage shot out towards him. "They are ordinary clothe's"Inari said as he used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique to burn Farao and loose her concentration on the bandage movements. Farao was aware of the damage fire could cause to him. He barely escaped, singing his right shoulder. "Damn... you're good. What's your name?" he asked as he used Static Galting Gun and shot at Inari, running around in order to catch his opponent off guard. Inari used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to create 10 copies of himself all of them using Water Release: Archerfish at Farao and his bandages. Farao's bandages were drenched. He wrung out his bandages and grunted in frustration. "Sigh, I guess i'll have to fight the 'old' way." He slowly put on his mask and drew out his ninjato. He glared at his opponent through the narrow eye slits then charged forward, swinging his sword. "'Now Taijutsu eh !" Inari grinned as he covered himself and his clones with Dark Armor and they reached towards Farao and punch him. "Hup!" Farao backflipped over the clones and aimed Lightning Moon Slices the Storm Clouds at them. The Dark Armour easily absorbed the the chakra from the sword while Inari took out his own sword to attack Farao. "So it absorbs chakra..." Farao used his sword to counter Inari's. If this 'armour' absorbed chakra then Ninjutsu was out of the question. Even his bandages would be absorbed. "Looks like I have to solely rely on my sword. Been awhile since I had to do that. Although... this battle doesn't look like it'll end anytime soon." "''hmm..." Inari grinned as he look to his distance and used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist. Farao stared in horror as he looked at the mass of green chakra. "Damn...." He shot forward a mass of bandages to counter the blow but the sheer force threw him against a wall. Is this... Is this how far i've gotten? Have I become this weak? Farao struggled to his feet and took off the remains of his mask, blood dripping from where the porcilean had dug in. He wiped blood from his mask and ran forward, aiming a kick at Inari's head. Inari waited for the time until farao was nearby as he used Dark Release: Judgment. "You are too weak to be a member of our club ,cook". Immediately, Farao became nothing more than a mass of bandages and wrapped himself around Inari. Part of him reappeared but his yellow eyes had turned red. He glared at Inari with the full intent to kill. "No matter how had I tried, I was always weak. However, I decided that the only way to crush your opponent is to have the intent to kill. Conductive Bandage!" Farao sent an incredible mass of electricity theough the bandages that bound Inari. Inari's dark Armour absorbed the lightning as Inari used Water Release: Archerfish ignoring his killing intent. Farao dissapaited again, slipping through the cracks in the ground and reforming in front of him. He then shot masses of shuriken at Inari. Inari uused his sword to deflect the shuriken, "I guess, you can come to base". Farao's injuries immediately disappeared as the bandages absorbed back into him. "I guess I should introduce myself. Farao Hisan, nice to meet ya." "Don't think I can be friendly so easily, follow me" Inari said as he walked towards the west. Farao nodded wordlessly and followed Inari to the west. He wondered what the Neo Akatsuki would be like.